A drop in time
by ShadowDianne
Summary: prompt; After Emma saves Regina from becoming the new dark one. the dark Swan travels back in time and meets the evil queen instead of going to Camelot; Smut. Asked by anon via tumblr


A drop in time

"Regina!"

She could feel her vocal chords straining as she tried to get her voice come across the swirling magic vortex that surrounded her but it was useless and as she felt her feet beginning to get lifted off the ground, a thousand needles seeming to prick her skin, she realized that she was trapped. A swoosh of wind knocked the little amount of air she still had on her lungs and she coughed, spluttering as she felt her own magic answering to the one that surrounded her, twisting and swelling until the pressure behind her eyes was enough to make her scream for a very different reason than before. Moving ever so slowly, her hair floating around her, tangling itself in some of the black colored tendrils that kept moving around and inside her, she tried to grab her sides, her fingers grasping the fabric of her sweater but never managing to last long as the wind kept getting stronger and wilder as seconds passed.

Closing her eyes and trying to fight the painful sensation of her magic pushing against her from inside, she screamed again, Regina's face the only thing she was able to focus on as layer after layer of her magic began to bit her insides, grey-hued one now floating towards her as she screamed for a third time.

The wind was getting stronger, its sound blaring enough for her to feel her voice getting swallowed on the vortex as she felt as being drowned into thick, murky water.

"Alone." A voice whispered on her mind, the tone undistinguishable as she shuddered. "You are alone."

Opening her mouth, she tried to scream one final time but it was already too late and as soon as she parted her lips magic poured inside, filling her up until nothing but energy surrounded her.

Then, nothing.

"Emma!"

* * *

Night had fallen upon the kingdom and The Queen was eyeing the still lit candles on her bedroom, hands up her hips as she let her mind wander. A magical book was open in the middle of her vanity mirror, scratched notes written in careful, flowing handwriting surrounding it. On the mirror the glazed stare of the genie lighted the glossy surface with a bluish glow that poured over the book as well creating lines around it that were swallowed just as quickly by the dark shadows that danced through the corners of the room.

"Go away." She instructed the mirror with a wave of her hand, the tight-black dress she wore seeming to wink as the candles' flame ricocheted against the jewels embroidered on its fabric. The genie nodded and disappeared from view. With him gone the blue glow getting greyer as well. Sighing while pressing her sternum, the kind moved towards her balcony, taking into the houses visible from the tower, the kingdom folded around the palm of her hand.

"I need more magic."

The thought came to her like a flash, her teeth bared as she thought again on Snow White and her "prince". A thought, however, that was cut short as a gust of wind entered on her bedroom, squalling against the flames that crackled as they died.

Narrowing her eyes, The Queen turned towards the middle of the room, a fireball appeared between her fingers as she did. She could feel a scream on her throat, ready to call her guards. What she saw, however, made her pause.

In the middle of the room, still covered in a dark fog that seemed almost solid at some points, a figure stood, one whose eyes shone in a type of magic and light The Queen had only seen once. Dark magic, the one only a dark one possessed.

From the figure's feet to its head dark fog covered her, almost like a perfect mold, curving around her fingers and dancing over its chest that strained against the surface of it with every new breath. The too-green eyes were opened but the dropped eyelids turned their glow into two slits that seemed to eye everything before her lips parted, trying to breath.

The Queen, however, was quicker, and so she took a step forward, extinguishing the fireball in the process and pressing two fingers on the figure's mouth, feeling the air trapped there, fighting against her, trying to escape. What a coincidence, she thought grimly, that the very same second she asked for more magic a creature like the one she was currently looking at, appeared. The magic fog that surrounded the creature seemed to sense her, though, and so it parted, retreating until she could see the pale skin beneath the fog, the lips that were still beneath her fingers, fighting to take a sip of air.

It was then when she felt it, the mixed magic, its power, just a few inches away. Not a Dark One, she thought, not the Dark One but something similar and yet stronger. Narrowing her eyes The Queen let her own magic seep through her, touching the power she could feel coming out of the silhouette beneath the fog. She could feel the power recoiling, reforming around hers, appearing and disappearing, morphing like smoke.

Smirking, she closed the distance between her and the figure. "Mine" The word came to her and she whispered to the lips, her thumb tracing them until she could feel them battling again, parting as a rush of magic crashed against the brunette, much more potent than anything else she had previously felt.

"Mine."

With that, she kissed the figure, the fog exploding around the two of them, leaving the room in where the candles promptly lighted up again. Once she moved back, looking at the silhouette with renowned lust she merely smirked at the green eyes that now looked at her.

"Reg..?"

"I think I have plans for you."

* * *

The sound of heavy steps echoed through the queen's chambers as she paced back and forth, eyes set on her mirror in where blurred images of a still ongoing battle could be seen. The screams of the ones dying weren't audible but the smoke and blood that permeated the soil in where soldiers still fought was something she could see almost as being there. A triumphant smirk, however, turned into a snarl as she could see the figure of Snow White running away, too far for her archers to attack, too quick for her magic to reach her time.

"You seem distressed."

The words had a frosty halo around them and for a moment she straightened her back before transforming her snarl into a calculating stare that didn't gave away a single thing as she turned towards the source of the voice.

"I'm sure you know why."

The figure of the Dark One, of Emma as she had presented herself a month ago, formed in front of her, carried away by the nighttime breeze. Green eyes shone as the now white-haired woman nodded once, her head down in something the Queen always felt as a mockery rather than a truly representation of respect.

"My Queen?" The question came with a smirk, one that barely curved the woman's lips but the Queen still saw it. Closing the distance between herself and Emma she rose her hand, her index nail grazing the underside of the other woman's chin, the whiter than ever tone unresponsive beneath her glare.

"Why aren't they dead? I think I let you know what I wanted."

"Everything needs to be done at its right time, my Queen."

The regal woman let out a growl before turning towards her balcony through the other woman had entered so many days ago.

"You always say that but you never explain yourself. I'm starting to feel tired of this game."

By the time she half-turned to where the white-haired woman had stood she was gone, quickly being replaced by the feeling of a hand on the back of the red-blood dress she wore, fingers tracing the lines of the embroidery that covered her shoulder blades.

"Are you really?"

Turning fully and allowing the woman to embrace her, the Queen smirked, cupping Emma's cheek with one hand while sliding the other between the two of them.

"Don't test me." She whispered, arching her back so she could reach the slightly taller woman earlobe. She could feel the magic thrumming beneath the woman's skin, under her fingers, a mixture of white and dark magic and for that she closed her eyes, lightheaded like every time she came closer to her. "You know what I want."

"Am I not giving that to you?" The answer was muttered lips grazing her cheek as she did so, soft murmurs The Queen found herself angry for. Taking a step backwards, detangling herself from Emma's arms, she eyed the taller woman, the black leather she wore, hugging her form, enhancing the white color on her skin, on her hair, the red on her lips, the green on her eyes.

"Yes." She finally answered as she took, like she usually did, on the small glimpse of the swan-motif of the pendant Emma always wore.

"What it is this?" She had asked and the woman, still blonde-haired, still with red-rimmed eyes, had closed a protective hand around it before taking it back.

"Nothing, is…nothing Regina."

Tonight, however, the Queen didn't intend on dwelling on Emma's past, on why she was there or who she truly was. For that she closed the distance between them once again, kissing away the smirk that appeared on the white-haired woman as she did so, biting on her bottom lip just for good measure, laughing as she pulled away, Emma's lips a mix of her blood-like hued ones and the purplish one the Queen herself wore.

"Just perfect." Regina whispered to herself, smudging the colors with a swap of her thumb. Tilting the other woman's head enough for her to kiss her again, she let the first of many tendrils to come, slide between them, its touching mortifying on the way it burnt as it came from her towards Emma's chest, digging on it, making her shudder as her own magic took over, trembling beneath her skin, making it glow.

"Too eager, perhaps?" The question came with a chuckle, one that was quickly substituted by a shudder and magic colliding against the queen's as the brunette rose her hand, closing it into a tight fist and sending the blonde against the wall in where she hissed.

Throughout the month the blonde had transformed in front of the Queen's eyes, turning from the promise of something to the actual weapon and lover Regina realized she could both use and enjoy. Somehow, somewhere down that path, the regal woman had found herself actually seeking something else from the other woman and so it had started, from tingling touches to frantic sparks that burned and marked.

"You're going to pay for this." The white-haired woman whispered, bringing the queen back to reality just as she slowly smiled, teeth glowing in the same whitish light than her eyes, magic beginning to swirl around the pupil.

"Try it."

She saw it coming, they both knew it but she let the magic blast envelop her as Emma moved forward, using the magic to grab and push the Queen against the wall instead, interchanging the positions before kissing her, fingers running through her chest, tugging at her dress as she did the same against the lapels of the jacket-type clothing the other woman wore.

"Who is eager now?" She asked, licking Emma's lip just as she pulled away, grabbing her by the nape of her neck and pushing herself against her, molding her body against the curves of the taller woman. Emma's eyes flashed for a moment before she blinked, the scent of magic surrounding the two of them as Regina finally let Emma raise the skirt of her dress, the sound of ripping fabric reaching them both. "You will mend that later." She whispered, seeing the purple-bruised lips of Emma part in yet another smirk, one where a small laughter bubbled form, hot against her skin.

"I will." Was the muttered reply, a flash of something crossing the pale woman's face, a detail that wasn't lost on the queen but one she pretended to not have seen.

The blonde's hand dug on her thigh, long fingers spreading, picking her up. The magic crackled between them as The Queen grabbed onto Emma's shoulders. Undignified. That was an epithet she usually liked to think for herself as both she and the other woman met; unladylike. All the words her mother had whispered, screamed, thrown at her floating above them as she closed her eyes, her hands clenching into thin air, a name fighting to escape her lips, a kiss asking to be given.

She could feel the fabric of her dress giving away even more as she kept herself as steady as possible, eyes on Emma's, her mouth already parting, another kiss, another bite. She could feel fingers caressing, fumbling into the darkness as yet more tendrils came from both of them, making them tremble as it disappeared. She could feel her sex, pulsing, just as Emma finally found her clitoris.

"I'm a queen." Came the thought, "I'm…"

"My queen." She heard, whispered against her lips, against her cheek, on her earlobe, teeth biting onto it, nibbling, before licking her neck as she kept on digging her own nails onto the other woman's neck.

"Kneel."

The word was rushed, pushed between gritted teeth and a tight chest that felt too compressed on her dress but Emma heard her. Moving her head back, eyeing her, a shadow, a glint of something dark on her eyes, pushed between the thick layers of magic that surrounded them both. A heartbeat, and then the Dark One knelt just as The Queen run her fingers through her white-hair, closing her eyes and arching her chest as she felt her hot-breath against her skin.

She expected the first lick, she awaited for the second and third but she did not expect the bites on her thighs, near, very near to her sex or the way she could feel her dress tearing more and more as Emma pushed her hands up her waist, sending more magic through her skin, leaving behind half-moon indented marks as she rose her head just enough to look at her, chin pressed against her sex, a feral grin on her lips. She did not expect the way the white-haired woman licked her lips clean, dipping again, left hand dipping back, grabbing her, her fingers close, far too close to her ass.

"Unladylike, peasant." The words crossed her mind again as she grabbed fistfuls of hair and pushed, a dark chuckle falling from her mouth as she did so, slightly broken and jagged as she tried in vain to breath.

"What do you want, my majesty?"

The question came in the form of a whisper, one that seemed to float around her, running inside and out of her lungs as she could feel that tongue spelling out each letter on her sex, along her clit and hood.

"You."


End file.
